Identify characteristics of Latin American women that are predictive of risk of developing invasive cervical cancer. Identify unusual behavioral characteristics of Latin males that may contribute to the high rates of cervical cancer. Relate certain biochemical indicators (e.g., infectious agents, micronutrients), as measured in both males and females, to risk of cervical cancer. Assessment of the role of infectious agents in males may be particularly informative, sinceresults are not subject to problems encountered in women.